Relic Crest
Relic Crests are very important to the plot of Kyuune: Alexandrite. After mana-supply became no longer seemingly infinate, these crests were used to supply mana to users, as will as enhance their physical capabilities. The ore mounted in these crests is capable of retaining mana, rather than having is obsorbed by The Rift. History Origin Relic Crests originally were created by the now extremely rare Dwarvern Race, In the year of X091. Although the Dwarfs are credited as the best at smithing, their model of the Relic Crest was extremely faulty. Due to the nature of the ore within a Relic Crest, often more than not a user would lose his sanity. There was also the possibility of mutations occuring in the user. As humans could still use mana with the need of a Relic Crest at this time, the demand to fix these items was quite low. Due to their effects they were outlawed in most nations. Abusive Usage Even after being banned, Relic Crests did not disappear from the black markets. Many illegal gangs used them to strengthen their fighters, or create mindless berserkers from those who took the monsterous mutations. This was most common in the capital of Bilgames at the time, Sumer. In order to counter this, many nations began to equip relic crests to convicts originally sentenced to death, combining the piece of technology with training to keep them in order to a degree. Among other more personal reasons, as the process was extremely painful it was banned everywhere in Naerro by the year X156. Re-Discovery Once mana became a more limited resource Relic Crests became much more wantable. However, with the downfall of the dwarves during the Age of Calamity this ancient technology was lost in history. That is until later when the Picish - who are often referred to as the successors of the dwarves - found Dwarvern Manuscripts revealing the science behind Relic Crests (This led to them naming them Relic Crests, as they were created from old dwarvern relics. Noticing their unstable form, the Picish as a people began to develop on the concept. Through this, they successfully created a more stable version of the Relic Crest. At the year of X309, all tweaks to the concept were finalized and Relic Crests reached the form they are in today. However, if a certain component is removed the item will have the same effect it did on people years ago. Luckily, this isn't a common practice. Mana-Powered Weapons Mana-Powered Weapons are a special type of weapon infused with Yuna Ore. This same ore is used in Relic Crests. This allows these weapons to manafest similar abilities to Mages. They were created long before Relic Crests by ancient Dwarvern and Picish people collaborating. Mana-Powered Weapons with Barrier and Capturing effects have become standard issue in most Guard Units. These generally take the form of lances. These type's of weapons also were used many times by important figures in history. Ohmhalation, the weapon that turned Shigure insane is one of the most notable.